when they meet
by Unleashyourfandom
Summary: harry saves a boy and a girl named percy and annabeth from dementor's not expecting them to be the demigods he is informed about. what happens next? read to find out. it's not actully T i just put it in case.
1. Chapter 1

When they meet

Hi everybody

This is my first fanfic (hopefully not the last) but its okay if you want to be harsh just be honest

Btw I could not find the polyjuice potion so I am not j.k rowling which means sadly I will never ever ever going to own harry potter. And last time I checked I was not rick riorden.

And you should know that this is in the middle of deathly hallows and after the last Olympian.

Chapter one

harry could not believe what he was seeing.

"Bloody hell, the dementors have captured two muggles." Came Ronald's voice from behind him.

"First of all go get Hermione they could have some injuries second, don't swear "said harry.

"Fine you do all the heroic stuff while I go fetch Hermione "grumbled Ron

Harry sighed and said "will you just go?" then he ran to the dementor's and yelled "expecto patrunum"(an/I don't know if I spelled that right)

The muggles (a boy and a girl)looked at him scared as he made the dementor's go away.

It was then that harry saw there sword's and realized something" you two are demigods" he shouted.

"Who…..who are you? and how did you do that?" said the boy

"wait you don't know me? of cource chiron didn't tell you, I'm harry potter.''

''wait a minute,how do you know we are demigods?are you on too? And why should we trust you?'' said the girl suspicious.

"let me think …how about the thing that I saved your lives and what kind of enemy does that'' answered a angry harry.

"he does have a point Annabeth, by the way I'm percy you didn't tell us what where does?''

Said the named Percy.

"about that ….um how do I say this, I'm a wizard and I've been expecting you.''

Sorry about the super short chapter the next will be longer

Btw did you like it? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all a really big thank you to the gust reviewer (jody black) and sanasuke who fallowed guys really helped. And to jody black I have to say that thanks for the advice in the last chapter I forgot all about bold. (:**

**Anyways ****I don't own harry potter**

Chapter 2

"what do you mean you have been expecting us? You sound like our oracle" said Annabeth confused.

"I mean that chiron told me all about you guys, but I see that he hasn't. thought its not a surprise, that's what old people do. Keep secrets and let you figure them out. And believe me Its always for the greater good" said harry bitterly.

"**harry James potter, **why haven't you already obliviate **(did I spell that write?)** the muggles? the last thing we need is people finding about are world.'' Yelled a girl with bushy hair from behind harry as a red headed boy tried to calm her down.

"what do you mean obliviate us? Why is she pointing a stick at us? What does she means our world? We want answers potter" said Percy who was also confused.

"look Hermione these two are those demigods that chiron told us about. Now if you just do the impossible and calm down for a minute we can explain stuff for them."

Hermione blushed "sorry, I uh…didn't know that"

"okay guys come with us to are tent so we can explain some stuff for you." Said harry to Annabeth and percy

"or what?" said Annabeth which didn't like taking orders from people

"or wait for the dementor's" said the read head.

"okay, okay, I'm coming''

**Two hours later**

"and snape killed him?'' yelled percy

"exactly, he didn't even hesitate" said a now more calm Hermione.

The trio have been explaining there adventures for percy and Annabeth wich had done the same.

" so when did you find out about demigods?" asked Annabeth

"we where running away from a bunch of death eaters and accidently apperated to camp half-blood which there chiron told us about the demigods and the war and how he may send you guys to help us.'' This time harry answered.

"but he said he found a demigod over here and we should look for it"

"as I told you Annabeth people like chiron or Dumbledore love having secrets .think about it'' Said harry

Well he does have a point percy thought. Nobody bothered to tell me about the prophesy and this poor guy didn't know about magic till he was eleven .

"the wards" Suddenly Ron yelled

Hermione and harry looked confused for a second and the realized. "how could we be so dumb? We forgot all about the tent wards. If any death eater was listening he or she might tell about the demigod to vol- ….. sorry I mean tom." Yelled harry and ran outside the tent to see a silver pawed rat called peter Pettigrew running away.

**Good? bad? Tell me by reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here comes the next chapter and there is something named review you know, anyways I don't own Harry potter nor Percy Jackson blah blah blah**

**Hphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphppjpjpjjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjhphphp**

**Chapter 3**

**Hphphphphphphpphphphphpphphpphphpphphphphppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpj**

"Stupefy" yelled Ron as he ran behind harry trying to get Pettigrew while Annabeth and Percy looked hopelessly at them knowing that they couldn't help. Ron was running as fast as he could But before he and harry could do anything they saw the rat turning in to a human for just a second and apperating away.

Or he thought so

Because instead of looking mad harry was so happy it was like somebody had told him that Voldemort had died. Hermione finally reached them yelling "I'm so sorry Harry, I forgot to put the wards after we brought Percy and Annabeth in. ugh, how could I be so dumb and…" it was then that she saw harry grinning like madman.

"I think he has finally gone mad" Percy whispered to Ron as he got to him. –in his defense you couldn't expect a son of Poseidon to be a good runner- thought Percy could understand why harry was going crazy, because if he had just saw the traitor that was the reason there was a war in the wizarding world and saw him get away from him he would have turned mad too.

"no, no, I heard you Percy and I'm not going mad I'm happy because before he could run away with the information about the demigods I put a detecting charm on him which he can't pull off.'' Said harry as he did a happy dance.

It took a moment for all of them to register what they had just heard.

"But….but. How did you do it without anybody noticing? What do you mean he can't pull it off?" said a shocked Hermione.

"Wand less magic and library are the answers to your questions" said harry as he was pulled into a hug by Hermione making Ron feel kind of awkward.

"Wait I don't get it" said Percy.

"Come on seaweed brain, even Ronald got it. Harry can find out where Pettigrew is which means he can find out where Voldemort is. Boys ….." said Annabeth.

Hermione sighed "I know right?"

"So anyways as Chiron told us you guys can help us in finding horxrucs 's ?" asked hermione

"We would but how? We can't do magic" asked Annabeth

"Yes your right but there is something you should know, you see, you can't destroy them but riptide can.

Hhphphphphphphphphphhppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjjpjpjjpjpjpjhpphphphpphphpphphpppjpjpjpjpjppjpj

Plz rewiew

unleashyourfandom


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating. But school is just so harsh **

**Anyways a big thank you for my reviewers that helped so much and a bigger thank you to the people who fallowed me. Oh and sorry if I have some problems in my writing the truth is that English is my second langue. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer : I….uh…uh…um…fine I don't own harry potter nor Percy Jackson, happy?**

**Ilovehp**

**Chapter 4**

**Ilovepj**

"What do you mean my sword?" said Percy at the same time that Annabeth said "what do you mean his sword?" and then both blushed looking at each other.

" well for destroying the horcruxs we need a sword that's goblin made and has a bit magic in it. It has to have some Dracaenae blood on it to which leaves your sword and the sword of Gryffindor and we clearly don't have and will not have the sword of Gryffindor and that leaves your sword. Shouldn't you know that?" Said Hermione kind of shocked that they didn't know.

At the moment harry was a bit reminded of the department of mystery because he had the same situation with the death eaters. He had heard stuff that he was supposed to be told not by death eaters but by Dumbledore and here In front of him he was telling Percy stuff that he was supposed to know by chiron. At least chiron didn't tell his worker to kill him so he could die the way he wanted. Oh yes, he knew all about how snape loved lily and how he was a **horcrux.**

Snape should have protected his memory of me being a horcrux better. Thanks god ron and Hermione don't know about that. Thought harry as he went to the tent with the others and putted the wards

"can we stay with you guys and help" asked percy

"Fine but you can't come outside the tent with us" said harry. Ron and and Hermione looked at him surprised. Ron snorted.

"Since when do you let people help you?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Since now" answered harry smirking.

**p-l-e-a-s-e- r-e-v-i-e-w **


End file.
